At the end of a storm
by FFwriter
Summary: Two families divided by blood and riches. A raging anger develops between the two worlds.But at the end of storm, theres always a rainbow. A Hermione and Draco fanfiction.Please give this story a chance! i promise you wont regret reading it.


Note on story- Okay I was an author in harrypotterfanfiction.com and have decided to post my stories here instead of there.This chapter is what happens at the end of the story. i know its wierd but it's original. The second chapter is where the story begins. The last chapter will lead up to the first chapter. You get what im trying to say?  
  
~~~~~~~~Prolouge~~~~~~~~ I sat still in the high-back chair thinking, just thinking. It happened such a long time ago and i would've thought I would've forgotten it. I thought I would've forgotten him. But I was wrong. This was not a thing to forget. This was a burden in my heart that would forever remain there even beyond my end. I sighed deeply as I remembered the good times. How I wish I can go back and re-do everything. If I had just been more mature, or smarter my life would have been the way I wanted it to be. It would be best if I just forget him. For good.  
  
I stood up from the chair and went over to my best friend Ginny. I sighed as I walked towards her.  
  
"Still thinking about it?"Ginny asked leading me back to the chair to sit down and sat next to me.  
  
"Yes."I said nodding.  
  
"All I can tell you is that if you want to forget everything that happened, thinking about it isn't going to help"Ginny said nodding to herself.  
  
"I know but,"I started to say then my voice trailed of as I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get that."Ginny said standing up.  
  
"Thanks."I said.  
  
Ginny went over to the door and opened it. She stood a bit dazed but then shook it of as she came over to me again.  
  
"What is it?"I asked worried.  
  
"Nothing, just someone sent you this letter."Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Who?"I asked curiosly."Ron? Harry?"I asked guessing.  
  
"No."Ginny responded."Draco Malfoy."She answered.  
  
For a moment I frozed looking surprised and yet happy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"I said not beliveing it.  
  
"Yes Hermione, Draco."Ginny said."Here."She said handing me over the letter.  
  
I extended my arm and reached over to the letter. I opened the letter carefully and unfolded it. I started to read.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It has been so long since it all had happened and im really sorry about it. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault. It was our parents fault. Over these past three years, I have been wondering about you. I wondered if you ever got married, or have children. I wondered if you written any books or became a charms teacher.I have wondered many things. But the thing I have wondered the most was whether you still have feelings for me as I have for you. Yes I still do. Do you? If you still do, please meet me at the Warlock Park today at 5:00 pm. I really hope you come, but if you don't i'll understand. I will never judge you if your reply is not what I want to her. You will always be with me in my heart.In case this is the last time you hear from me, I just want to say one thing;I love you.  
  
With all my heart, Draco Malfoy  
  
I finished the letter with my eyes ful of tears. If only I had known that three years ago  
  
"Hermione, that letter was...."Ginny started to say."Are you going to meet him at the park?"Ginny asked squinting her eyes.  
  
"You know what?"I said."It's about time all my dreams come true."I said smiling with determination.  
  
"Go for it!"Ginny said happily.  
  
"I will."I said with a grin in my face."What time is it?"I asked her.  
  
"It's four,"She said looking at the clock."It's 4:32 pm."  
  
"I have to change."I said getting up.  
  
I walked into my bedroom with a good mood. Usually I would go in without any interest. But today was not a day to mope! All my hopes would finally come true.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of the prolouge~~~~~(Sorry I dont usually do a/n at the middle of a chapter but i just had to say this, right now sets three years before. you get what i mean?If you have any confusion just tell me)  
  
Oh how much I miss Hogwarts! I've miss my friends, the school, basically everything! Well almost anything. Everyone except the horrible Slytherin gang. Draco, Goyle and Crabbe.   
  
I stepped into platform 9 and 3/4 to continue on. Today school would start again and I cannot wait to do work. I have so much catching up to do.   
  
I saw Harry and Ron standing in a seperate corner.  
  
"Harry! Ron!"I screamed as I went towards them.  
  
"Her-"Harry started to say but I shut him up with one of my hugs.  
  
"Hello."Ron said extending his arm.  
  
"Oh please!"I said not accepting his hands and hugging him.  
  
He blushed a bit but I pretended I didnt notice.  
  
"Hello my little dipkins!"Two familiar voice said from behind making our heads turn.  
  
"Fred?"Ron said incredulousy  
  
"George?"Harry said."I thought you ended school two years ago.  
  
"Hello Hermy, Ronny, and Hairy. And im not here to go to school. Im here to see you guys leave. Isn't it dandy?"Fred said.  
  
"Umm?"Ron said confused looking from Harry to me.  
  
"So wheres Ginny?"Harry asked.  
  
"She's a.."George said scanning the scenario."She's with.."He said still scanning the room.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!"Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What?!"Ron said getting red and looked over to where Ginny was."Oh i'll show that git to mess with my sister"Ron said stomping of to them. I stopped him before he could get to them.  
  
"Ron wait!"I said grabbing his arm.  
  
"What?"He said ruffly.  
  
"Let me handle this."I said.  
  
"No."He said simply.  
  
"Ron, your going to end this in a fight. Which really won't look good in record. So let me handle this."I said without stopping to take a breath.  
  
"I really don't care about records. I care about Ginny."He pointed out.  
  
"Please."I pleaded.  
  
"Fine."He scoffed.  
  
I walked over to Ginny and Draco calmy. I looked back to see Ron containing himself from going to Draco.  
  
"Hello Ginny."I said approaching them.  
  
"Hey Hermione!"Ginny said hugging me.  
  
"Hi."A voice said.  
  
"Hey yourself."I repeated coldly to Malfoy.  
  
"Umm I have to tell you something."Ginny said nervously."Can you excuse us?"Ginny asked Malfoy.  
  
"Sure."He said. He walked over to some other Slytherin kids. I stared at him with suspicion and disgust.  
  
"Umm well please don't tell Ron what i'm going to tell you."Ginny pleaded.  
  
"o...k.."I said slowly."But first tell me what were you doing with him and why did he say hi to me without calling me mud-blood?"I said with suspicion.  
  
"Wait. That's what I am going to tell you."She started to say."Well you see, umm I met with Draco in a quidditch tournament and he started acting nice with me and we just, well, started to talk. I got to know him and realized he was nice and well we sorta kissed."She said blushing.  
  
"Ginny, I dont know what to say."I said shaking my head.  
  
"I know what your thinking Hermione and believe me, it was unbelievable for me to, but it's just that I got to know him better and well, it happened!"Ginny explained.  
  
"Thats doesn't make sense Ginny. How come he was nice to you? And you just kissed him after all he's done to us?"I asked not believing her a bit.  
  
"Well thats something im trying to figure out myself. For the meantime I am going out with Draco."Ginny said as if taking out a burden from her.  
  
Woah! Did I hear correct? Ginny and Malfoy? That's unbelieveable. An innocent girl with such a creep like him.  
  
"What!"I said not believing what I just heard.  
  
"Shh! Not so loud!"She yelled.  
  
"Sorry. I cannot belive this! How could you like that-that-that git!"  
  
"Hes not a git!"Ginny said defensively.  
  
"Oh sure."I said sarcastically.  
  
"All aboard!"The man from the train announced.  
  
I entered the train cautiosly and shook my head. I still could not believe what I just heard. Sure he was cute and cunning but he was definatly a jerk and a moron.  
  
"Hermione over here!"I heard Harry call from behind. i went over to him.  
  
"So what did she say?"Ron asked ruffly.  
  
I turned my head towards the way Ginny was and looked at her. She looked at me with pleading eyes and i sighed.  
  
"She was telling him to bug of because he was bothering her."I said looking down at the seats. I quickly sat down before he would interrogate me more. The both of them sat down and the red comfy seats.  
  
"So..How was your summer?"I asked the both of them.  
  
"It was okay. Considering it was a summer with the Dursleys, i'd say it was okay for the first time."Harry said nodding.  
  
"Well mines wasn't as bloody brilliant as I thought it would be. Now that I think about it, it was probably the most boring summer I have ever had. Blah!"Ron continued on"So Hermione how about you?"Ron asked.  
  
"It was great! My parents and i went to Egypt, Rome and Bulgaria. I also saw Viktor."I said with acting a tad bit conceited.  
  
Ron snorted and scoffed. I shook my head in dismay.  
  
"Were only friends."I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. Sure."Ron said unsure of my answer.  
  
The trolley lady came into view and Ron quickly exclaimed he wanted some candy. Harry bought some for us and I thanked him.  
  
"Thank you."I told him helping myself to a pumkin pasty.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"It's almost time."I said looking out the window and noticing that the Hogwarts castle was coming to view."Good. I cannot wait until our classes start."I said showing expressions with my hands. Maybe a little too much. i accidently knocked over Harry's glasses making it, once again, broken and to it's normal form.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"I cried out quickly picking up the two remains of the glasses."fixio Mixio!"I exclaimed putting the glasses back together.  
  
"Thanks."He said reaching over to get the glasses and placing it on his nose."This as always happened."Harry started to say.'Isn't it funny that since our 1st year all the way through this 7th year this always happens?. Perhaps this will happen every year of our lives."He said smiling at his own remark.  
  
I too had to admit it was pretty funny. Concedently, this always happens on the first day of school, in the same place.  
  
"All depart the Hogwarts express!"The announcer announced.\  
  
"We're here!'Ron said looking out the window.  
  
Yes we were. And I cannot wait until our 7th year begins!  
  
So what did you think? the rest of the story will continue until i eventually get to the park part. which probably is a loooong time from now as this story will be long.(considering three years is the lenght of the plot!)please review and tell me what you think!I will not write a chapter until I get atleast 10 reviews. so if you read, please review. I dont care if its a flame as long as you have your reasons.Reviews that are constructive critism or flames that have reasons are accepted as a review. reviews like "I like this story"or"Write more" are not counted as a review. Reviews like "This story is good but you need to work on a certain area..........ect" or "I did not enjoy your story because......ect" You get the point right? Well you dont have to exactly write a review like I said but just something like it. okay? 


End file.
